Love in a Way
by coathanger12
Summary: Everything is complicated between Aria and Ezra. Nothing seems right anymore. Everything Aria never wanted she got. How can this relationship survive?
1. The Breakup

**ARIA POV: **

I lay on my bed. Depressed. Ezra and I had just broken up. My heart was shattered to pieces and by the look on his face when I broke up with him, he was too. It was the right decision. I know it was, he can't have a "new" son and a complicated love life at the same time. I had to make sure his son could have all the attention in the world from his Dad. I could feel tears fall silently on my face leaving a trail of water. I rolled over and cried as hard as I could into my pillow until I fell asleep. This was harder than I thought it would be.

I wake up the sunlight streaming in through my window. My eyes were crusty from crying so much last night. I walk over to my mirror and see yesterdays mascara all over my face. Then I check my phone 6 missed calls and 6 voicemails. They were all from Ezra. I sigh and ignore them then take a shower getting ready for the school day ahead.

**EZRA POV:**

I can't believe Aria broke up with me. I thought what we had was meant to be. All I want was her to be happy. Luckily, Malcolm is coming over tonight. He'll probably mend a little bit of my broken heart. I pick up my phone to see if Aria called back. Nothing. Maybe I will see her when I go to the school to decline the offer of the teaching job.

**ARIA POV:**

I walk into school hoping no one will notice the dark circles under my eyes.

" So then I see a bag to match the shoes and my mom still wouldn't let me get them!" I hear Hanna Marin say.

"Hey." I say walking up to the lockers

"Hey babe, what up with the dark circles?" Hanna asks.

Shit, she noticed. "Uhh nothing." I lie.

"Ar, whats wrong?" Spencer asks with concern.

"Uhh." I feel tears starting in my eyes and dash to the bathroom.

"Aria?" I hear Emily knock on the door. When they start getting impatient they bust the door open. Damn those stupid cheap locks.

"What happened you look like godzilla!" Hanna says which doesn't make me feel better at all.

"Ezra and I broke up!" I scream with anger when I know its really not their fault.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer wraps her arm around me and I bury my head in my hands.

"Hey how about we play hooky and have a girls day!" Hanna throws out the idea. I nod my head.

"Lets go." I say wiping the smeared mascara off my face.

-LB-

We walk out and bump into the last person I want to see.

"Aria!" I hear Ezra say and rush over to me. "Can we talk?" I motion my head yes and walk away from the girls so we can have this conversation in private.

"Why did you break up with me?" A confused Ezra asks.

" Because, you can't have a son and a complicated relationship at the same time. He needs all your attention! ALL OF IT! I'm doing whats best for him." I tell him.

"Well what good is it giving him a depressed, lonely father? Huh?" Ezra angrily says.

I think about what he says then my body moves toward him. As close as I can get until my lips reach his. How could I ever leave this? "I'm sorry-." I mumble before going back to kiss him some more.

When were done he asks if I can come over tonight and I say yes. We part our ways. Me happy I have him back.

-LB-

Takeout in my hand I walk over to apartment 3B. I open the door with my key and let myself in. "Hello?" I ask seeing as Ezra is nowhere.

"BOO!" I hear Malcolm scream behind me. "Did I scare you?" He asks.

"You sure did!" I say rumbling his hair. "Wheres your Dad?" I ask.

"In the bathroom. Ooh whats that?" Malcolm takes the bag out of my hand and starts going through it.

"Hey Aria." I hear Ezra say. He leans down and kisses me.

"Hey babe. I brought Chinese!."

"Yum." He starts looking in the bag also. Malcolm is definitely Ezra's son.

**EZRA POV:**

I sit on the couch with my girlfriend snuggled up next to me and Malcolm staring at the television while cartoons were on. I kiss Aria's forehead and she leans her head up and lightly kisses my lips and snuggles even closer. We watch for a couple of minutes until we look over and find Malcolm fast asleep. Then Maggie knocks and I pick him up and give him to her. As soon as I close the door. Aria turns me around and starts kissing me. She jumps up on my hips and I set her down on the bed. I enter her mouth and she plays with my tongue for a while. "Not- tonight." I say.

"Uggh fine." She says and gets up and puts on one of my shirts.

We fall asleep in each others arms. I'm so happy to have her all to myself.


	2. A confused Aria

**ARIA POV:**

I wake up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I pat the other side of the bed looking for Ezra's muscular body. Instead of Ezra being there there is cold sheets. Dang. I get up with all my will and see a note on the counter. _Gone to see Maggie about Malcolm Love you, Ezra. _I groan that Ezra is with Maggie. I know nothing is going on but I'm still jealous that he's spending time with her. I hop in the shower because all my stuff is at Ezra's. As soon as I get out I wrap a towel and see if Ezra is out there. "Hello?"

"Hey, how was your shower?" Ezra's beautiful says.

"It was a little bit far from perfect." I say in my most seductive voice.

"Hmm I wonder why?" He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back passionately. Soon my towel is off and Ezra is only in his boxers. "You. Now." I mumble.

**EZRA POV:**

After the events of this morning I started writing for my job. I was trying to work as hard as I could so I could help support Malcolm. Aria soon comes over and starts rubbing my shoulders.

"You work so hard. Why don't you take a break?" She says.

"Because I need more money." I say and get up to get a cup of coffee.

"Please take a break. For me." Aria says and gives me puppy dog eyes. She knows I can't resist her when she gives me that look.

"Fine." I say and hold her in my arms. There is always a spark when we touch. I play with her hair and she plays with my chest. Gosh, I love her so much.

After 20 minutes of cuddling I have to go back to work and she goes to hang out with the girls.

**ARIA POV:**

"HEY!" Spencer shouts as she answers the door. She's been really lonely since Toby moved away.

"Hey! Are the rest of the girls here?" I ask

"Yep, upstairs." She replies.

I walk up stairs to see Emily on her phone and Hanna looking through a fashion magazine.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Emily looks her head up.

"A minute ago." I say calmly as I put my stuff down.

"Wow, giving up a day with Fitz for your friends. What's wrong?" Hanna asks and plops down next to me.

"All he does is work to support Malcolm. So I got bored and came here." I say as I lay my head down on Spencer's pillow.

"Oh."

**EZRA POV:**

I hear a knock at the door wondering who would be knocking on my door. When I answer I see Maggie in front of me. "Uhh Hey." I say

"Sorry to bother you but I just need you to sign a couple papers giving you and I shared custody of Malcolm."

"Ok." I say and motion for her to sit down.

I read the print with all the _If you abuse you lose custody_ and junk. Then I stumble across something. No sexual or romantic relations when the child is around.

"Maggie what is this?" I ask.

"Uhh, well I don't want Malcolm to be exposed to Aria and yours relationship yet."

"Well he already has. It's not like we are going to have sex when he is 10 feet away!" I say trying to not show the anger in my voice.

"I'll meet you in the middle. She can be here but no romantic gestures." She says. What a dumbass.

"Fine." I say just wanting to have custody of my own son.

"Great! All you need to do is sign!"

I sign and Maggie leaves to mail it to the courthouse.

**ARIA POV:**

I walk down the hall to Ezra's apartment when I see Maggie leaving. She doesn't notice me though. "Ezra why was Maggie here?" I say.

"Well I now have custody of my own son!" He happily replies.

"Thats great. But you two have been spending a lot of time together... is something going on?" I ask scared what his reply would be.

"No no no no. Why?" A confused Ezra says.

"Sorry I just get worried easily." I wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses my hair and I snuggle deeper.

**Authors Note: Ok so these chapters are really short and I'm sorry but the next chapter will be much longer! And more exciting! Thank You guys so much and REVIEW Pleassse. Thanks XOXOXO**


	3. Cheating Part 1

**Ok I know I'm pathetic but once I wrote this I had to update. I love this chapter so much! **

**(2 Months Later)**

**ARIA POV:**

I was sitting at Spencer's when I got up for the 3rd time today to throw up.

"When was the last time you and Ezra... you know?" Spencer asked.

"Wait are you implying I'm pregnant?" I say shocked.

"Yes. Now answer the question." Spencer pushes me.

"Uhh 3 weeks ago." I say.

"One sec babe." She says as she leaves. When she comes back she holds 3 pregnancy tests.

"Why do you have those?" I ask.

"Their left over from Mellisa's trying for a baby." She hands me one and I go to the bathroom. I better not be or else my parents will murder me.

After 5 minutes, which by the way were the worst 5 minutes of my life. I tell Spencer to look at them.

"Ar... uhh... they're positive."

I drop on my knees praying this isn't true. How could I be so stupid. How will I tell Ezra? I feel Spencer's arm wrap around me. That was the most comforting thing I had. Soon the salty tears come down and land in my mouth. "We better go to a doctor to confirm." Spencer says. I agree and head out the door.

After 20 minutes in a waiting room the nurse calls my name. I head back while she does the ultrasound.

"I can hear a heartbeat! Aria you are definitely pregnant!" The nurse says. Gosh, why is she so upbeat.

"Yea great. Umm how far am I along?" I pick at my fingernails while I wait for her to answer.

"About 9 weeks!" Dang to late for abortion. Not like I would anyway.

"Thank you." Spencer says and touches my hand to make sure I'm ok.

"Lets go schedule Aria's next appointment." The nurse says. Spencer helps me up helping me from breaking down.

I sleep at Spencer's house tonight. Ezra has called my 7 times but I can't face him right now. Spence strokes my hair as I cry my way to sleep. I wake up at 2:00 P.M still tired. Pregnancy joys.

"Good morning princess." Spencer says as I get up.

"Not in the mood." I grouchily mumble.

"I talked to Ezra today. He was so freaked out so I told him you were with me." Spencer hands me some clothes to change into.

"Himm." I groan.

"He will understand trust me. He is Ezra the guy who gave up everything for you."

_(1 Week Later)_

I start walking to Ezra's apartment. I finally got the guts to tell him. I peek in the hole to make sure Malcolm is not there. He isn't but I do see something else. Maggie. Suddenly Maggie leans up to Ezra to kiss him and he happily accepts. Soon its a full on make-out session. Until Ezra tells her he has a girlfriend. Too late for that Ez. I can't believe he did that. To his soon to be known pregnant girlfriend. My actions get the best of me and I storm in there.

"WHAT THE FU** YOU MOTHER F**** A** HOLE. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. YOU KNOW WHAT STAY AWAY FROM ME AND ENJOY RAISING YOUR OWN LITTLE FAMILY. ITS NOT LIKE I MATTER TO YOU ANYMORE!" I scream my heart and soul out.

"Aria wait!" The A** hole says. He grabs my arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I yell and shake his arm off forcefully.

I take the vase of roses he gave to me and throw it on the ground. The glass shatters all over the ground and I run out of his apartment my hands all bloody from the glass. But thats the least of my pain.

**EZRA POV:**

I am ashamed of myself. How could I do that? Especially to Aria Montgomery, the love of my life. I clean up the glass she broke. I don't blame her though. The only person I'm angry at is myself. My heart is shattered though. I grab one beer from the fridge, then two, then enough to have me drunk. Solving my problems with alcohol. How pathetic.

**ARIA POV:**

I never did answer Ezra's millions of calls. It has been two weeks since he cheated on me. My friends and my baby, were the only way I got through it. Emily said it would be bad for the baby if I was so depressed. I stopped being sad for my child not OUR child. God I wish this baby had a different father. My family wasn't that upset when I told them I was pregnant since I'm graduating in 7 months. They actually were really excited even though I'm giving it up for adoption. This pregnancy is going to be hard. But I'm going to get through it.

**A cheating boyfriend and a pregnant Ex-girlfriend. Drama drama drama. REVIEW pleassse XOXO**


	4. Cheating Part 2

**Sorry it took so long! But its back! I really enjoy this chapter! So ya read! xoxo**

_5 months later_

**ARIA POV:**

It has been 5 months since Ezra and I broke up. Those months were lonely but luckily I got through them. I am now 7 months pregnant and definitely showing. The doctor told me the baby was a boy so now the girls are getting him all sorts of clothes "until he gets adopted" I would really like to keep him but I want to go to college with my girls and thats hard when you have a baby to take care of.

-LB-

I am going to get coffee. I need it so bad. I've been trying to limit myself though. A lot of coffee is not good for my little guy. I get a vanilla mocha extra whipped cream. I have really been craving that. It taste like heaven. After I'm done I get a coffee to go when I'm walking down the street to my house I see a familiar face. Wait, no, VERY familiar face. It is Ezra. My plan was to walk by him and not say a word but then I realize he can't know I'm pregnant. Or that the baby is his. Shit. Sadly there is no place to hide.

I try my first plan but when he sees my face then looks down, I can tell he is shocked.

"Ar-r-ria?" He stutters.

"Yes." I sigh.

"I haven't seen you in 5 months!" He says not mentioning anything about the fact I'm pregnant.

"I know, I really don't hanging around cheaters." I say, realizing I'm still furious.

"I'm so sorry about that. Its just I felt like a family at that moment. And uhh Aria." He says gesturing to my stomach.

"Yes, it is yours." I sigh.

"How far are you along?" He asks.

"Seven months and I will be having a son." I could tell the word "I" hit him hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You could hear a glimpse of anger in his voice.

"Thats what I was on my way to do. Until..." I turn my head away so I don't start breaking down.

"Oh... So what are you planning to do?"

"Put him for adoption." I say sternly.

"Well since I am his father he could live with me and when you come back from college you can see him." He suggests.

"Ezra no. He needs a full-time mother and you are certainly not going to be apart of his life." I say letting a little bit of my anger out.

"Aria, I am part of his existence. I at least get to see him before he goes to his family." Ezra says.

"NO YOU DON'T! I AM THE ONE CARRYING HIM SO HE IS PRACTICALLY ALL MINE! LETS JUST SAY YOU DON'T HAVE A SON!" I scream startling Ezra.

"Aria, calm down we are in a public place. I get why you don't wan't me a part of his life but you need to forgive me. Please." Ezra begs me.

"Fine, I forgive you but you are certainly not part of my sons life." I stammer.

"Correction OUR sons life. I am his Father and you know that. I can take this to court." He is obviously angry.

"FINE. I do not want to go to court over some stupid child." I can't believe I just called my son stupid.

"Did you just say the product of you and me was stupid? Your right you should put this baby up for adoption because you would be a terrible mother." He says.

"You know what shut up." I turn around and leave.

I didn't realize how much I missed him.

-LB-

When I walk home my mother is in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I say.

"Hey. Uhh about your doctor appointment. Nor me or your father can take you. So I was wondering if one of the girls could take you?" I nod my head and go to call them.

I called every single one of them and none of them can take me. The doctor is an hour away because she is one of the best. I am also not legally old enough to be there without an adult. There is only one other person I can call and thats Ezra.

I wait for the rings then finally Ezra picks up.

"Aria."

"Hey I was wondering if you could take me to my doctors appointment because I need an adult there because I'm not old enough and uhh ya." I say in one word.

"Of course! I would love to what time?"

"11:00" I tell him.

"Ok see you tomorrow!" He peppily says.

-LB-

Tomorrow came quickly. Soon it was 11:00 and I heard the chime of the doorbell.

I creak the door open and see Ezra. I sigh and walk with him to the car. I fit the seatbelt around my bulging belly and we drive off.

"Why didn't you tell me. How were you going to raise a child on your own?" Ezra asks.

"I wasn't remember. I'm giving it up for adoption." I tell him.

"Aria, I don't wan't to lose my second son. I want to be there when he says his first words and takes his first step. Malcolm is amazing but I had him with the wrong person. This baby was made out of pure love. I know you don't want to be with me and I get that. I want my son though." Ezra huffs.

"Well thats not your decision to make. This baby was not made up of pure love, It was made up of lies. I don't want a child right now. I don't want my baby to be split up between households. I want him to have a loving mother and father." I angrily spill.

"It actually is my decision to make. Even though he is not living in my stomach I'm still his father." He sighs.

"You know what drop it. Just drop me off when we get to the doctors. I don't care if they say I need an adult." I turn around and start looking at my phone.

-LB-

**EZRA POV:**

Soon Aria and I arrive at the doctors. I do not follow her directions and walk her in.

"Go away Ezra." She hisses at me.

"Aria, I at least get to see my child once." She rolls her eyes at me then switches seats.

-LB-

"Aria Montgomery?" The nurse calls.

I follow her in and she sits on the chair. The nurse puts the gel on her stomach and starts moving the wand around.

"The baby looks healthy nice heart beat. He is growing a little bit larger then expected but that should be no problem."

"A little bit larger?" Aria asks.

"Erm Yes, right now he is about 6 pounds and expected to grow about 3 or 4 more so he might come out to be 10 pounds which is unusual but I'm pretty sure its not a problem." The nurse replies.

"How will I push a child that is 1/10 of my size out?" Aria groans.

"It will be fine! If you can't we can always do a C-Section." The nurse gets up to leave the room and we sit there.

"How big where you?" Aria asks.

"9 pounds." I reply.

"Uggh, you had to do this to me!" She say jokingly lightening the mood.

"Sorry! Its not my fault I was a big baby!" I laugh a little bit.

-LB-

When we get in the car its complete silence. Like always. I soon stop for some gas. My car comes to a halt. As soon as I'm about to get out, I feel Aria's arm pull me in. She grasps my face in her soft small hands. She pulls me to her lips like never before. It is pure bliss. Our lips were like two puzzle pieces together. A perfect match. It is like we will never see each other again.

-LB-

**ARIA POV:**

I finally feel his warmth across my body. It feels so right. His chapped lips against my moisturized ones. After we finish we gaze into each others eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that are so hard not to fall into. How did I get rid of him. How could ever leave him? Thats right he cheated on me. I still want him though. Soon he takes my hand and whispers.

"I'm sorry I ever let you go." Then he holds my hand and kisses me again.

**They got "back together!" Next chapter coming soon! Promise!**


	5. Leading up

**ARIA POV:**

I sit in Ezra's cozy apartment. My body snuggled into his. He strokes my stomach, excited to have a son.

"Aria, are you still going to give him up for adoption?" Ezra asks me.

"I don't know if I can give away something so precious..." I reply.

"Well you have 2 months to decide. I want to keep him though." Ezra looks away. I can sense his pain.

"I know but I don't know about becoming a mom at 17" I smile sadly at him.

"I know its a big responsibility... Oh and Malcolm should be here around 6. He really misses you Ar..." Ezra tells me.

"He does? Well I guess I'm glad to see him too!" I say.

-LB-

The doorbell chimes and I open the door to Maggie and Malcolm.

"Aria!" Malcolm screams giving me a big hug.

"Hello Aria." Maggie coldly says to me. She obviously is angry about me being pregnant.

"Hi!" I say back faking a smile.

Ezra walks over and talks to Maggie about everything While I sit down with Malcolm.

"Are you and Daddy having a baby?" He excitedly asks.

"Yes we are Malcolm but we are giving it away." I reply.

"Wh-what why?" He sounds disappointed.

"Me and your dad can't afford a baby right now." I says as Ezra joins us.

"Mommy please keep the baby!" Did Malcolm just call me mommy? I think my heart just melted. I look over at Ezra he is shocked too. Why shouldn't I keep the baby? I'm already a step-mom to a 7 year old boy.

"Well Malcolm we can talk about if you'd like." I say.

"Thanks mommy." He says and snuggles right next to me.

-LB-

As soon as Malcolm is asleep Ezra and I lay in our bed.

"He called me mommy Ez. I'm a mom!" Letting out my excitement.

"Looks like we are a family. You know I think we should keep the baby." Ezra says to me.

"Me too. You, me, Malcolm and our little guy!" I exclaim.

"What about college? Aria this baby is going to stop you from doing so many things!" Ezra tells me and pets my stomach.

"I know Ez, but I would choose him over anything in the world. For our little family!" I tell him excitement filling my voice.

Soon he starts kissing my stomach then gets up to my neck. Before we know it he's up to my lips.

"Ez-" I pause to kiss him some more. "Malcolm is right- there." I say and turn my head away.

"I know." Ezra sighs and lays down.

He wraps his strong arms around my tiny waist and I fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart. Each beat is like a soft melody.

_1 month later._

**Ezra POV:**

I wakeup to the sound of Aria making breakfast for Malcolm.

"No Mommy, I want fruit loops." Malcolm tells his "Mommy". Maggie is out of town so I have Malcolm duty. I recently got a job teaching in the next town over so it was a 30 minute drive each way. Luckily Aria takes Malcolm to school even though she isn't supposed to. She is on bed rest because the baby is way to big for Aria's petite figure to handle.

"Ok Malcolm." Aria tells him. She is such a great mother!

"Hey honey" Aria notices me and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Hey, you are not supposed to be up from bed. Your stomach looks as it is about to burst!" I put my hand on her big belly bump.

"Oh shut up! I can do whatever I want." Aria wobbles to the couch and holds her stomach while she sits down.

"Uggh my back hurts like he-" Noticing that Malcolm was there.

"Do you need me to rub it." Ezra asks and puts his manly hands around my fatigued back.

"How's baby doing?" Malcolm asks.

"Well, he should be here very soon." Aria tells him.

**Aria POV**:

"Ehh- He's kicking up a storm and it is not pleasant!" I say while the baby's little feet kick against my stomach. Ezra puts my hand against my stomach and just smiles at the little life we made.

-LB-

**OH I made Ezra's apartment two separate bedrooms!**

**"**Malcolm!" I scream across the hall grabbing his backpack from the counter. "Time for school."

"Ok Mommy, coming!" Malcolm screams back running down the hall. He knows not to make a 8 month pregnant lady wait. He grabs his backpack and opens the door for me, just like his daddy. I wobble down the hallway trying to stay upright.

"Mrs. Taluti wants to meet you. She knows your my other mommy." Malcolm says to me.

"Ok! I would love to meet your teacher!" I say back to him.

-LB-

We arrive at Malcolm's school and I lean down and give Malcolm a kiss oh the forehead.

"Have a good day at school!" I say when his teacher walks out.

"Are you Mrs. Fitz?" She asks.

"Not yet but hopefully soon! I'm Aria Montgomery." I say holding out my hand

"Helen Taluti. So i'm guessing your pregnant with Malcolm's half sibling?" She asks me.

"Yes I am. Malcolm will have a brother in less than four weeks." I say smiling.

"So I've heard. Malcolm is so excited. He shares everything with me. He was so excited to tell the class that he had a new father and mother." She says to me.

"Yes he is quite a joy! I love him." I grin.

"Yes I'm sure you do! Well I'll let you go since your on bed rest!" She tells me.

"Ok, nice meeting you!" I wave goodbye and get in the honda civic. I blast the music through the car. Soon I arrive into the parking lot of the apartment building. I open the door. Quietness spreads through the apartment. I go to the bedroom and lay down.

-LB-

**Ezra POV:**

6:00 p.m. Malcolm should be home with Aria. When I open the door, there is no food on the table and all I hear is Malcolm in his bedroom. Why isn't Aria playing with him? She loves doing that. I walk over and lightly knock on the door. "Buddy?" I find him playing with his cars. "Where's Mommy?" I ask him.

"I think in her bedroom. Why?" Malcolm says to me.

"Oh nothing." I exit the room and walk over to our bedroom. I find Aria in a ball all curled up. Sweat is running down her face and she lets out a scream. I run over to her and find she is sleeping. I shake her awake. When she screams. "EZRA NO NO!" What does she mean? "Ar! Wake up!" Her eyes open blood-shot.

"What happened? Wheres Malcolm." She looks down to find her stomach still round and lets out a sigh.

"Aria, Malcolm is fine. What happened?"

"I-I-I don't remember." I run my hands through her and give her a kiss.

"It's all ok. I promise."I tell her and she grabs my face into her hands and passionately kisses me.


	6. A Special Delivery

**EZRA POV:**

Sun shines through the windows on Saturday morning. Aria and I's day. I get up to go to the bathroom and walk into Aria looking at her stomach in the mirror.

"Aria? Whats wrong?" I ask her.

"These damn stretch marks." She angrily tells me. "You did this to me! You useless little pig. Go around making perfectly skinny girls fat and stretchy." Great the pregnancy hormones are getting really bad. Soon she slides down to the floor and starts crying. I stroke her hair and tell her everything is going to be ok.

"NO ITS NOT!" She wipes a tear from her face. "I HAVE A TEN POUND BABY LIVING IN A 100 POUND PERSON! I'LL MORE LIKELY KILL IT BEFORE IT GETS OUT OF ME!" She lays her confused head in my lap and cries herself to sleep. I stroke her hair until she is fast asleep. I lift her up and place her on the bed. She must have gained about 40 pounds.

**Aria POV:**

I wakeup to Ezra typing. I suddenly realize what happened. Gosh what was wrong with me. But I really am craving chocolate and more important than apologizing. I go over to the fridge and find a chocolate bar and slices of cheese. My mouth is really watering. I put chunks of the milk chocolate on the cheese and take a bite. It is so good. Ezra turns around at me and smiles.

"What is the newest creation you have there?" He smiles at me.

"Chocolate and cheese. You want some?" I say with food in my mouth.

"It sounds amazing but I think I have to pass." He smirks.

"Your loss. Oh and sorry about this morning just the baby talking." I say. Ezra kisses me on the neck and soon gets up to my lips. I'm so lost in the bubble of love. "Just one last time." I wink at him. He nods and carries me to the bed and you can guess whats next.

**_Monday Morning_**

**ARIA POV:**

"Malcolm! Its time to go!" I scream across the hall. I'm 9 months pregnant with Ezra's son and I hate it. I mean I love it but the feeling is awful. Ezra has to leave at 5:00 in the morning so I wake up to cold sheets. I grab Malcolm's blue backpack and walk out the door.

"Mommy! You left me!" Malcolm runs down the hall while I'm waiting for the elevator. Oops.

"Sorry Malcolm." I say. When we get in the car Malcolm puts on the radio. I about want to scream at him but since he's 8, I hold it back. I soon feel my seat getting wet and stomach cramps. Shit, the baby is coming. I pull into the nearest parking lot and start screaming at Malcolm to call Ezra.

**EZRA POV:**

*ring ring* My cell phone vibrates on my desk. I see that its Aria. It's very unusual that she is calling me so I excuse myself and answer it.

"Hello? Malcolm is that you?" I ask.

"Mommy is getting really mad right now. I think she had an accident and needs a change of clothes." Had an accident?

"Ezra!" I hear her out of breath voice call out. "My water just broke." At that moment I rush out of the classroom screaming "My girlfriend is having a baby. Class dismissed." I hop in my car and call Maggie. "Hello?" She answers.

"Hey can you pick Malcolm up from school today? Aria is in labour." I say.

"Sure." She says than hangs up.

**Aria POV:**

I rush to get Malcolm to school. When I drop him off, I head straight to the hospital where Ezra is supposed to meet me. It is really hard to drive with these contractions so I cringe at every stoplight. I finally arrive, but I can't move I'm in so much pain. Ezra soon finds my car and pulls open the door.

"Aria!" He screams. I blur out every word he says. Soon I'm in a wheelchair going up to the 3rd floor where we will have our son.

-LB-

**Ezra POV: **

I can't believe I'm about to have my 2nd son with the girl I love. The nurse is hooking up the I.V while I'm holding Aria's hand. She squeezes while the needle enters her vein. The doctor enters the room and checks our son's progress.

"It looks like a planned C-section. We will hook up the epidural soon and the baby will be here in about an hour or two." She smiles at me then walks out. Aria turns her head to look at me with her beautiful brown eyes and whispers "I'm so glad your here."

They set up a black curtain so that Aria can't see her stomach. Aria is so out of it she doesn't care what they do.

"Miss Montgomery? Are you ready to have your baby." The nurse asks.

"Whatever." She slurs. I hold her hand while they cut open her stomach. Suddenly I hear a cry. It was so beautiful.

"Mr. Fitz you have a healthy son." She cleans him up and soon the soft skin lays in my arms. He has beautiful blue eyes and my hair. "Aria." I nudge her awake. "Someone wants to meet you." She smiles the hugest smile while he lays in her arms. "What will we name him?" I ask her. "Michael Wesley Fitz" She tells me without moving her eyes off of Michael. "Its perfect!" I lean down and kiss her forehead. We are a complete family now.

**Here it is. Its kinda short but ya. Do you guys like this story? Please let me know! It encourages me to write more! Thanks!**


	7. Visiting Day and Possible Adoption

**_Ok Here is chapter something.. Idk if I want to continue this into a longer story or just finish it off with a couple of chapters. I know its very short I just wanted to update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. _****CHECK OUT MY NEW EZRIA STORY I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU! Thanks You!**

**Ezra POV:**

As soon as Michael was born, Malcolm got more eager to see him each day. Aria has a visiting day today. Her whole family is coming and mine. Aria is fast asleep on the bed with her hair scattered on the pillow. A light knock is hit on the door. Suddenly Hanna, Emily, and Spencer come in to see Aria and Michael.

"Where is my nephew?" Hanna whispers when she notices Aria is asleep. Emily eyes widen when she sees him asleep in his bassinet. While Spencer congratulates me.

"He's perfect!" All the girls say in awe. Aria's tired eyes open to see the girls snuggling Michael. Michael lets out a cry when he sees Aria awake. He must be hungry.

"I didn't do anything!" Hanna says rocking Michael back and forth.

"No worries Han, he is just hungry." Aria lets out a giggle while she positions him to be fed. "This is much harder than you would expect." She says. When he is done Aria hands him to me. I smile as he holds my hand.

-LB-

**Aria POV:**

As soon as all the girls leave, Malcolm comes bounding through the door to see his new brother.

"Mommy! Is that Michael?" He screeches. While Maggie cringes at the name "Mommy"

"Yes, Michael Wesley Fitz." I tell him.

"Wesley... as in Uncle Wesley?" He asks me.

I grin "Yes Malcolm as in Uncle Wesley."

Maggie buts in and says, "I have to get going, I have some work to catch up on." And starts dragging Malcolm out of the room. "Bye Dad, Aria, and Mic-" He screams while the door slams behind him. What a bitch Maggie is.

"Ezra, I'm going to take a nap. I'm really tired" I tell him then lay my head on the pillow.

"Ok baby." Ezra says to me. While he rocks Michael in his arms.

**EZRA POV:**

Soon I hear a light knock on the door and I look up to see Byron and Ella come in.

"Is Aria sleeping?" Ella asks.

"Yea, she is still tired from delivering Michael." I lift up for Ella to hold Michael. She coo's at the baby.

"He so big!" She smiles.

"A nine pounder." I tell her.

"Goodness gracious your a big baby." She strokes his cheek.

"Ella I want to see my grandson!" Byron holds him in his arms feeling the same love as Ella. Michael grasps his finger and Byron makes and awww sound.

"Mom? Dad?" Aria wakes up. "I didn't know you were coming today." She lifts up her body.

"You have one cute son Aria." Ella tells her daughter.

"Thanks!" Aria smiles.

"Is he still going up for adoption?" Ella asks "Well we are leaning more towards keeping him but we have families lined up if he does get adopted. Also, all the families live only a couple miles away, so we can see him when he grows up."

"Ok" She smiles at me.

-LB-

As soon as Aria's parents leave and Michael is down for a nap, I sit down with Aria to discuss Michael's adoption.

"Do you want to give him up for adoption?" I ask.

"I really want to go to college, also I don't know if we can afford a baby. We can always visit him, the families told me." Aria tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask her.

"I know how much you want to keep him Ez, but I don't know really. Maybe we can give the families a shot. Have them have Michael overnight and see if they want him. If not then we keep him." Aria says.

"Ok." I take a breath in.

**_1 week later_**

**Aria POV:**

We are about to drop off Michael off at his maybe new home. I have his stuff packed and ready to go.

"Hi! Is this Michael?" Jenna Terter answers the door and asks.

"Yes." I say as I hand my child over to some stranger.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Jenna asks.

"Uhh, I don't think so. If you need anything I think you have my cell phone number right?" I ask her.

"Yes I do, I will let you know if I do!" With that she closes the door and takes my son with her.


	8. Disappearing

**Aria POV:**

I sit down in my car turning on the ignition. Tears silently fall down my face as I back out of the driveway. I arrive at Ezra's to see Malcolm sitting down on the couch. "Aria!" He runs up and gives me a hug. "Where's Michael?" He asks confused that his new brother isn't here. Aria tries to find a way to explain to him that he isn't probably coming back. "Well he is at a sleepover."

"Oh.." Malcolm says disappointed. Ezra walks in the room.

"Hey, you drop of Michael?" He asks.

"Yep, he is all set to go."

**_-LB-_**

I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone ringing. I curse while I grab it.

"Hello." My sleepy voice rings through the phone.

"Ms. Montgomery? This is Jenna. I don't think this arrangement is going to work out. Your son won't stop crying." I hear his wails ring through the phone.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I start to get out of bed.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra asks me.

"The couple doesn't like Michael. So I have to go get him." I say pulling on some pants.

When I arrive at the house, I get his carseat set up. I ring the doorbell and Jenna almost immediately answers.

"Here you go." She shoves Michael and his bag into my face then slams the door. She must be really cranky. I snuggle Michael until he calms down then I change his diaper and give him his bottle. "There you go little guy." I stroke his face and burp him. I get him situated in his carseat then head back to the apartment. When I arrive I set him on the bed and put some pillows around him so he won't fall off. I go to lay on the couch so I don't disturb Ezra.

In the morning I'm woken up by shrills and screams of Michael's crying. I groan and get a bottle ready. This was a lot harder than I thought. I walk in to find Ezra calming him down. When I hand the bottle to him. Ezra is such a good father its amazing how he can do it all. Malcolm soon appears in the room. "Michael's back?" Malcolm's asks with his matted hair.

"Yes Malcolm." I say. He sits down next to me as I cradle my baby. He looks a lot like Ezra in many ways. The only thing that resembles me is his stubborn personality with changing and feeding.

"Ezra, can you get me a tissue? Michael has a runny nose." I say while he whines about his nose. Ezra hands me the tissue and I wipe Mike's **(I wanted to shorten his name a bit so that his unofficial Nickname.) **nose. He kicks his legs while I squezze his nose. I sigh, I love him but I don't think I'm emotionally ready for him. I get up and hand him to Ezra then leave the room.

**EZRA POV:**

Aria just leaves the room. It is very unlikely for her to do that. I sit there and cradle a crying Michael in my arms. I set him down in his Pack 'n' Play and he closes his eyes. I tuck Malcolm back in, and head to the bedroom to hear heavy sobs coming from Aria.

"Aria, Whats wrong?" I stroke her hair as her red eyes look up at my face.

"Ezra, I can't do this. I'm not ready. I want to be ready and married before we have kids. Not a kid that has to grow up in a household where coupons are our only source of real money. We are not financially stable. I want the best for our baby. I think we should give him to the hospital." Aria lets out a sob after she finishes.

"Are you saying you want to give up our baby? The life we made?" I ask trying to hide the anger in my voice. She starts almost hyper-ventilating. "Aria, if thats what you want. We will say our farewells." I stroke her hair softly. I lift up Michael and try not to look at his face knowing I will cry if I catch a glimpse. I put him in his car seat then take Aria off the bed and carry her downstairs. Malcolm follows trying to grasp the subject of whats going on. Aria places her face in her hands and lets the tears flow down her face.

We arrive at the hospital at around four a.m. Aria gets out of the car and snuggles Michael while he remains calm and quiet. We head to the desk of the adoption center.

"Hello, we would like to put up Michael for adoption." My trembling voice says.

"Ok, let me look in the system for people who want to adopt a baby son." The nurse looks into the computer.

"I believe Michael will go to a Wren Kingston and a Spencer Hastings? (BTW Toby and spencer are not back together. Maybe later on they will be but idk)"

"That will um be fine." Aria's best friend is going to be mothering our son. That will be a nice thing. I guess. I hand Michael to the lady. The last time I can say he is my son. I head to the car trying my best not to cry. It's hard though. Aria follows behind me sulking.

"I'm a terrible mother. Aren't I?" Aria states.

"No Aria, you aren't. We weren't in a position to have a baby. Now Spencer and Wren have a nice family. Doesn't that make you happy?" I tell her.

"No." She simply says then goes to bed while I tuck Malcolm back in. I lay next to her with my arms wrapped around her emotionally bent body. I slowly fall asleep.

-LB-

I wake up in the morning to a cold bed. It is highly unusual. I check on Malcolm who is sitting playing on the iPad.

"Morning Buddy." I say to him.

"Morning Dad." He replies then resumes to the iPad. I check the living room, bathroom, then the kitchen for Aria. As soon as I'm about to leave the kitchen I see a note.

_Dear Ezra,_

_I have left. I don't know where I am going or when I'm going to be back. So don't look for me. I promise I'll be safe. I can't handle the stress right now. I gave up my baby because I couldn't handle him. Now whenever I go to Spencer's I have to see my baby call Spencer his Mommy, not me. I know it would kill me. I need time to think, Ezra. I need my space. So I beg you not to look for me. Thank You. I love you Ezra. Until the day I die. I'll be back soon._

_xoxo_

_Aria Montgomery_

I sit down and breathe in. Aria had left. She left me. I know she will come back though. I know her. I love her.

-LB-

**_Ok please don't get angry! I know I haven't updated in like 700000 days and I promised I would and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't do it. But now I'm here back! Please Please Please check out my other EZRIA story! I have really good plans for it and I want people to read it. Thank you for being patient! (Sorry if theres any typos I hate proofreading :)_**


	9. The Stress is coming

**ARIA POV:**

It was a rainy cold day today. I was two hours from Rosewood. Two hours from Ezra. I erased Ezra from my mind immediately. I couldn't think about him, Michael, or Malcolm. My heart was shattered in a million pieces and it would take years to mend.

Nobody knew where I was. Not Hanna, Emily, Ezra, My family. No one. I needed alone time. Most of the time I sat in my hotel room. Any activity whatsoever was me going to go get ice. All I did was sulk about how I was a terrible mother. I gave away my child because I was weak and couldn't handle him. I was a selfish person who took away Ezra's son. Honestly I needed to disappear. I was hurting everybody I cared about.

**EZRA POV: **

Where was she? I had no idea. I texted her, called her, emailed, googled her. She was nowhere. Didn't leave a trace. What was the point of looking for her. All I would be doing is go in an endless useless circle. Whenever I got up to go get something, I always saw Michael's crib. It brought me to tears. Malcolm was with his mom this week, so I was alone. No one to comfort, kiss, hug, cuddle, absolutely no one. The only girl that mattered to me was gone. My life was pointless. She was my entire life. She brought it in me. I decided to call her one last time.

_One ring, two ring, three ring, fourth. Voice mail._

_"Aria, come home. I promise I will protect you from the bad. Show you the good. I want to kiss you to feel you. I can't do that over the phone. I need you so bad Aria. You might think youv'e been hurting me. Honestly your killing me not being here. Please come back, knowing I can't have you hurts me deeply. Come home sweetheart. I miss you."_

Ezra hangs up the phone knowing he probably won't see Aria for a long time.

**ARIA POV: **

I shut off my phone hoping no one would ever find me. I enjoyed being alone. I was safe alone. I didn't have to see anybody. I didn't have to give excuses or explanations. It was paradise. It was nearing bedtime. I was tired from crying. I climbed into bed hoping I would fall asleep in the matter of seconds. My body though was aching for Ezra's warm body against my skin. I needed him near me. I wanted to make love with him. I missed his affection, running my hands through his hair. I knew we were meant to be. I just needed a break from drama. From him. Society. My thinking put me to sleep. A restless sleep.

**EZRA POV:**

Where was she? Dead? Hurt? It had been almost 24 hours since she left. It was now nearing 3:00 a.m. I couldn't sleep knowing she could be hurt and in need of me. Some men would probably break up with her for her stubbornness. I loved her even more for that. Dark circles formed under my eyes from no sleep. My fingernails were down to the nail beds. Suddenly the phone rang. I sprinted to answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, is this Aria Montgomery's boyfriend?" The person said on the other line.

**Uh oh... Here comes the drama train! Sorry for shortness promise other chapters will be longer! Reviewww please! I'll update faster! Kay,**

**xoxoxod**


	10. The tension

_"Hello is this Aria Montgomery's boyfriend?" The person said on the other line._

**_-LB-_**

"She has suffered from a panic attack. She is currently in the hospital but she should be ok." The person said. He gave me the address. I hopped in my car and drove there. When I arrived she had an oxygen mask attached and her eyes were closed. My heart broke at the i.v connected to her wrist. Everything. My girlfriend was in the hospital. I sit down next to her and stroke her brunette hair, letting silent tears run down my face. I can't help but blame myself for this. She wouldn't be here if I was there when she had the attack.

Soon her eyes flutter open revealing her perfect hazel iris'. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen and I was lucky to have her.

"Ezra!" She said weakly reaching her small hand to touch my face.

"Are you ok?" I stroke her hair.

"I don't know what happened. I remember breathing heavily and screaming your name but you never came.

"Oh, Aria. I'm so sorry." Guilt fills my voice.

"Where were you?" She doesn't remember.

"Aria, you left to somewhere. I was in Rosewood."

"Ezra, you were right on my bed. Sitting there." Her face confused.

"Your probably foggy from the drugs. Shut your eyes." I kiss her forehead and she is out in seconds.

**ARIA POV:**

I wake up to the sound of mumbling then I hear Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. Bombarding me with questions.

"Hey guys! Spencer, how's the baby?"

"Baby? What are you talking about." She says.

"Didn't you adopt Michael?" I ask.

"Oh. No, that didn't go through. Toby and I are back together and might try to conceive." She smiles.

"Oh well congrats and sorry about Wren." I smile at her.

"It's fine!" She smiles back.

"I feel like we haven't hanged out in forever!" I say.

"It feels like it!" Hanna replies, when I notice a ring on her finger.

"HANNA MARIN ARE YOU ENGAGED!?" I try to scream.

"Maybe." She shyly smiles.

"Oh my gosh I've missed out on so much! Congratulations Mrs. Rivers!" I grin.

"Well its not to long till you become Mrs. Fitz! You two are bound to get married." Emily joins in.

"I suppose. Ezra isn't going to pop the question anytime soon though." I sigh.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Emily winks at me.

"We should all get engaged and have a quad wedding!" Hanna puts in.

"Such great ideas Hanna." Spencer says.

"Speaking of Fitz. Where is he?" Em asks.

"I think he's speaking with Ar's parents." Spencer says.

"It's all my fault! I put all the stress on him." I shake my head. "I hurt the one I love. I don't know why." Holding back tears. Soon a knock sounds on the door.

"Hey honey." Ella's sweet voice rings.

"Hi." I weakly smile at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"I'm feeling better."

"Well you should be out of here soon!" She replies.

"I hope. Where's Ezra?" I ask.

"He's outside. Do you want me to get him?" She asks me.

"Yes, please." With that she walks outside.

"Well were going to leave so you two can have your privacy." Hanna winks.

"Hanna!" We all scream at her dirty comment.

"Just saying. Love you!"

"Bye!"

_-LB-_

I breathe in and say shyly when Ezra walks in. "Hi."

"Hey. You feeling better?" He puts his hand in his pockets.

"Yea. I got the oxygen removed and pills incase I have another panic attack." The awkward tension grows in the room.

"Look Aria, I'm so sor-." I cut him off.

"It's not your fault! I gave up our child, I was the one who left. I take the easy way out and I ended up here. Don't blame things on your self. It makes me feel awful." I breathe out.

"I love you so much." He kisses my lips, I place my hand on his cheek.

"As soon as I get out of here, were going to our bedroom." I whisper into his ear.

"I hope that's a promise." He whispers seductively in my ear.

"Mr. Fitz you know it is." I smile at him.

**Yay I updated! If you haven't checked out my latest story ****_Lover in a cell_****Then you should check it out you should also check out my other stories! So ya. Review please. Sorry its short I ran out of ideas so please leave ideas! :)**


	11. The Love Never Stops

Slowly Aria recovered from the panic attack. She was soon ready to be discharged. Ezra helped put on her clothes and swooped her up and placed her in a wheelchair. It was required by the hospital to have a wheelchair to be released so she went along with it. There was no way her stubbornness was getting her out of that. The girls had planned a sleepover soon so they could discuss Hanna's wedding and all the other girly things. Ella said goodbye and told her to meet her for dinner soon. Byron never checked on his daughter. He refused to because Ezra was there. He was always a pain in the ass but Aria stopped caring. She had Ezra and she was perfectly happy. She knew they were going to get married someday and have a huge family. She could just imagine mini versions of them running around the house. Sadly the time came to soon for her so she had to give up her little Michael Wesley Fitz. But she knew he was happier and in a better home. A home where they can support him and raise him to become a successful man like his father. Hopefully though he would be smart enough to not get in a relationship with his student knowing that could be an awful path. But it turned out a miracle for Aria and Ezra. They were happily in love. Even though they had a few bumps on the road they managed to get through them because love can fight anything.

**Ezra POV:**

I was currently making dinner while Aria was sleeping on the couch. It was so cute how she had light snores even though she denied it. He alway watched how her chest raised up and down. She would sometimes say a few words in her sleep. They made no sense to him but it made no sense to her why he would laugh in his sleep.

"Hi sleepy head." I said as I noticed Aria's eyes open.

"Hi." She stretched out her arms and yawned. "What are you making?" She asked me.

"My famous Ramen Noodles." I place a bowl in front of her.

"Yum?" She laughed. "I have a sleepover with the girls tomorrow night so I won't be here." She says.

I lean over to whisper in her ear. "Then you have to fulfill that promise you made me tonight."

"Mr. Fitz don't you think that is quite inappropriate to be saying to your former student?" She giggles.

"Only if you make it."

_-LB-_

_(NO POV)_

Aria was snuggled in Ezra's arms. He was asleep but Aria was wide awake. Thoughts of her and Ezra were flooding her mind. She wanted to make their love legal. She wanted to be Aria Marie Fitz. She wanted to share a home with Ezra, share children, and love. She knew it was what she wanted and he did too. It was like Emily said, only a matter of time. They had gone through so much together. They had gone through stress of getting caught, telling her parents, breaking up, Malcolm appeared in their lives also. She loved it how he thought Aria was his 2nd Mommy. She found it adorable. Even though she was only eighteen she knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Ezra left kisses on top of her head and played with her brunette curled hair.

"I love you so much Aria." Ezra smiled at her.

"How lucky was I to find you?" Aria pulled up to kiss him.

"I want to take you out tonight. Lets have a date." Ezra told her.

"I would love that." She smiled.

_-LB-_

Aria had her hand intertwined with Ezra's, they had just gotten coffee and now where walking around downtown Rosewood. It was nearing eleven. Aria was wearing a blue flow dress and Ezra was in a coat and jeans. They walked around for about fifteen minutes. They soon walked to a place that Aria recognized but couldn't put a finger on it. Ezra took her hands and wrapped them in his hands. He leaned down and got on one knee. Aria gasped as he pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band.

"Aria, I've known you for two almost three years and I fell in love immediately. I've never found someone like you. You are my soulmate, my lover and hopefully soon to be wife. Aria Grace Montgomery. Will you marry me." Aria was speechless. She nodded her head as the tears spilled down on her face. She crashed her lips with his. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you more than you can imagine." Aria smiled. Ezra pulled away and slipped the ring on Aria's finger. She admired the stone and smiled at the one ring she didn't get at Forever 21. Then she suddenly realized where she was at. This was the clock. The clock where they rekindled their love. Where everything was put into place.

"How did you pick it out?" Aria looked up at him.

"I might have gotten a little help from the girls." Ezra grinned sheepishly.

"THEY KNEW?!" Aria completely shocked.

"Of course. You think I could've picked out the ring myself?" Ezra chuckled.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Fitz." Aria smiled seductively.

"I can't wait for you to be either." He smirks.

-LB-

_(The sleepover!)_

"Hey!" Aria shouted walking up the stairs.

"Hey Girl whats up?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing much just this." Aria squealed holding up her hand. "But I'm guessing you all knew." Aria shot them a look.

"Well he asked us to help and how could we say no?" Emily smiled.

"Well thank you its beautiful." Aria Smiled.

"Where'd he propose?" Spencer gazed.

"The clock." Aria shyly smiled.

All three girls awed knowing that was the "place"

"Such a charmer isn't he." Hanna winked. "So how was it last night." Hanna smiled.

"What do you mean?" Aria questioned.

"Oh you know perfectly what I mean." Hanna giggled.

"HANNA!" All the girls broke out into a fit of laughter.

"And I might already be engaged to Caleb." Hanna smiled holding up her hand.

"How did we not notice?" Spencer asked.

"Well then I guess nows the time to announce that I'm going to propose to Samara." Emily smiled.

"Oh my gosh really? We are almost all engaged. Spencer tell Toby to go buy a ring!" Aria said.

"Oh I'm sure he will anytime soon."

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE ENGAGED! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" Hanna shouted.

"What Hanna?" Aria replied with a sarcastic tone.

"FOUR BACHELORETTE PARTIES!" Hanna waved her hands. Spencer leaned over to Aria.

"I think she's already drunk." The two laughed looking at their crazy best friend.

"Hey! I heard that!" Hanna pointed. The four resumed to chatting eating and being friends like old times. They were always close. Now they were even closer!

**They're engaged! Yay! Please Review and give me ideas for what to write next! xoxo**


	12. True Love Conquers All

_The Wedding_

Aria walked down the satin carpet. Her hair was in curls flowing down her back with a veil covering her face. Her makeup was done perfectly not a smudge to be seen and her dress was tight with jewels at the top and flowed perfectly at the bottom. They were at a nice beach in California. They decided to have a smaller wedding so they made it a little nicer. She was so glad that her parents had finally accepted her and Ezra.

"Aria Montgomery, do you wish for Ezra Fitz to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Ezra Fitz do you take Aria Montgomery to be your wife?"

"Yes"

"You may now kiss the bride."

_-LB-_

Ezra and Aria walked hand in hand to their ceremony. Everyone clapped when they arrived. Aria smiled. She now was Aria Fitz. She would've never thought her and Ezra would ever be there at that moment, but true love can conquer all.

**Ok! Yep I believe thats the end of the story! Please review! Thank You so much to all that read! I might make a sequel if you want me to! Please let me know! I don't know if its the official end of the story. I'm just going to take a break! Thank you for all the almost fifty reviews! I love it so much! Bye and Review! :) xoxo**


End file.
